


К Свету

by iwerouto



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen, Journey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwerouto/pseuds/iwerouto
Summary: Ведь мы были для этого рождены.
Kudos: 1





	К Свету

Это долгое путешествие. Путешествие длиною в целую жизнь.

За все это время, я понял, что моя дорога только начинается.

Есть цель, к которой мы все стремимся. Она где-то там, вдалеке, на вершине горы, сияет яркою звездой. Туда лежит и мой путь тоже. Я знаю только одно — на вершине меня ждет откровение. Ответ. Надежда. Свет. Ведь мы были для этого рождены.

Бродя по пустыне, я научился читать знаки, которые она нам посылает. Слышу её шепот. Неведомые символы, направление ветра и движение песка. Всё это составляет её голос. Тихий, едва слышимый. Она ведет, подталкивает вперед.

Мой маленький друг — тканевый скат, что был освобожден из заточения, нашел еще кого-то в песках. Незнакомец стоял в руинах храма и осматривал фреску с событиями прошедших дней. Я кинул зов, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Молитва, просьба, знак. Его свет привлек внимание странника, и он меня заметил, а потом ответил. Похоже, это предложение продолжить путешествие вместе.

Путь предстоял долгий. Мы вместе учились полету у рыб пустыни, выдержке у древних стен и учились ценить момент, который сейчас имеем. Ждали, помогали и шли вперед. И всё это без слов. Ведь не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Достаточно лишь быть рядом. Мы вместе пели с помощью Молитвы, танцуя в сыпучем золоте и играя со скатами. И пусть пустыня ведет нас к свету. Ведь мы были для этого рождены.

Каждый раз проходя через врата, я слышал отголоски былых времен. Видел путь, который предстоит проделать. А еще свет на вершине горы, что нас звал. Ты ведь тоже слышишь его Зов? Что за ним таится?

А потом мы опустились во тьму. Страх прятался в ней, но он не мог причинить вреда, ведь ты рядом, мой дорогой друг. Скрываясь от каменных монстров, я пытался не потерять тебя из вида. Нам нужно держаться рядом. Ведь только в этом случае мы сможем пройти это испытание. Не беги вперед, не торопись. Иначе нас заметят.

В башне мы смогли отдохнуть и взглянуть на весь проделанный путь с помощью фресок. Проплывая на огромном ките в море света, наблюдали за тем, как башня наполняется надеждой. Этот мир разрушен до основания. Остались только мы, руины и свет. Он наполняет нас и нитью ведет к горе. Ведь мы были для этого рождены.

Морозный воздух наполнил мои легкие. Верный признак того, что мы приближаемся к ней. Взглянув наверх, я вознес Молитву. Ведь мы почти у цели. И ты вновь мне ответил. Да, мы рядом. Я чувствую, как восторг смешивается с надеждой и придает мне сил. Но впереди нас ждет ледяной ветер и метель. Нет, им нас не сломить. Не бойся, мой дорогой друг, я рядом. Я чувствую твой страх и слышу твой Зов. Всё будет хорошо.

Наши летучие друзья обледенели и не могут двигаться. Только наше тепло спасает их от гибели. Это тепло спасает нас самих. Держась за камни, покрытие льдом, мы боролись с ураганом, который не оставлял попыток сбросить нас вниз. Этого не будет! Мы проделали такой путь, и осталось совсем немного! Но проходя через разрушенный храм, где нет потолка и стен, а фрески стерло время, резкий порыв ветра не дает мне шанса найти укрытие и подталкивает к обрыву. Жаль, моя Молитва уже не так ярка, как раньше. Ты ждешь меня в небольшой расселине между скалами. В попытке добраться до тебя я не могу удержать равновесие и, под очередным порывом, срываюсь в пустоту.

Неужели мы расстанемся именно так?

Мгновение наполненное пустотой. Чувство утраты и горечи не дало мне сделать и вдоха. Мой дорогой друг, я надеюсь, ты достигнешь вершины. Ради себя. Ради меня. Ради всех, кто стремится к свету. Там, тебя ждет Ответ. Свет. Откровение. Ведь мы были для этого рождены.


End file.
